But I Do Have A Father
by Kakashi Kat
Summary: Father's Day, a day dedicated to those men whom have taken the extra step in life and have tried to raised us. But what about those that don't have father's in their life. part story. R&R! T for mild language and some violence. First part kinda bloody.
1. Part 1

NARUTO:

**BUT I DO HAVE A FATHER**

BY Marlonian Hayes

---xXx---

Chapter Dedication: gothkat - thanks for reading all my Naruto stories, and always reviewing.

Love ya!

---xXx---

_A Tribute to Father's Day_

Part 1

How could he leave me? How could he betray me like this? My eyes glared at the freshly carved name in the stone. I stared at it fiercely, as if hoping to send his soul further into Hell. I felt like if I glared at it long enough, hard enough, I would erase it off the stone and wipe it away from my memory. However, only time would be able to wear away the name. From both the stone, and my mind.

Sakumo Hatake, one of the greatest ninjas in the village of Konoha. Also known as the "White Fang of Konoha." More like the "Disgraceful Bastard of Konoha," after what he did. He ran from his disgrace, instead of facing it like a true shinobi. We all make mistakes, but he couldn't see that. He gave up… he left me.

I remember coming home that day. The birds in the village sang so beautifully, and my spirits were up. I felt light hearted and happy for some reason. Even though living with him had been difficult for the past few days, I felt things were about to get better. If there was a time to be wrong, it was then. I wish, for once, that I was right all the time. But I was wrong.

My body still shakes with hate, confusion, and fear when I bring this horrible memory forth. I remember how silent the birds were at my home, as if they knew something I didn't and were afraid to tell me. That was when my joy fled me, leaving me feeling heavy and my stomach twisting with pain and worry. Knowing I had to get inside, I slid the door open, rather violently, and ran into the house. But I was too late.

My feet thumped shortly against the wooden floor as I raced for our living area. I rounded the corner and looked into the dimly lit room. The curtains were pulled close and a few lamps were lit. A dark figure sat in the middle of the floor, another one standing beside it. A platter was placed in front of the sitting image. I saw something reach from the darkness and grab an item that had been placed on the platter.

My heart tightened as if someone had taken hold of it. Fear began to choke my mind as I realized what was about to happen, just as a silvery flash came off the item the man picked up. Running from the doorway, I cried for him to stop, but was too late. With a quick movement, the knife came down into his abdomen, just as the figure standing beside him swiped down with his sword.

With hands reaching out to him, I fell to my knees and gripped onto the man's kimono. The fabric easily crumpled between my fingers as the body leaned up against me. Tears easily came and in plenty. I buried my head into the body of the dead man, his blood beginning to flow over me.

I felt something gently tap my back, and realized that it was his head, just hanging there. The harsh realization of what had happened hit be harder than the man ever had. His death raining down on me, like his blood had.

When my uncle finally pulled me off his body, I was covered in Sakumo's blood. It still dripped from hair onto the floor and found its way down my skin in small streams. I shuddered and cried where my uncle had placed me, just outside on our house's step. Many whom saw me that day, the last day I would cry for a very long time, compared me to a scared and beaten dog.

My mother didn't come home that night, or the next, nor the next. It took her a while before she could accept his death. I accepted it at once, with hate. I hated him for leaving us, hated him for putting us through such grief, hated him for being such a coward and taking the easy way out. I never did look my uncle in the eyes again. Least not until the day he died. He apologized for what had happened and that he hadn't stopped him. I didn't show emotion then, like I did for him.

Before my uncle died, he handed me a piece of worn out parchment. Several lines were written on it, but I couldn't read them. They had been worn down or smeared with the rain. My uncle shook his head and said he would never forget those words, for they were the last that man spoke. So, they became the last my uncle spoke.

"_Tabi ni yande  
__yume wa kareno o  
kakemeguru"_

"What is it?" I asked. But he had already faded away, making the words his own goodbye.

Now I stand, looking down upon the two graves. Both men had changed me forever, for the better or worse, I'll never know. But I do know that I hate them both. They lied to me, they acted as if nothing was wrong. Then, they took the life of one. It was not long before the other died in battle. A disgraceful death, a noble death. It doesn't matter to me.

I can't hate them forever though. Even with the bad, there came the good. I don't only hold the memories of pain and blood. But there were the times they were there for me. When I graduated from the academy, they both smiled and waved at me, presenting me with my head band. Then there was the day I became a chuunin. I remember scraping my knee on the way home and how Sakumo had wiped away the cut and placed a small bandage on it. I smiled at him when he was done and he smiled back. That face, so much like my own.

He would tuck me in to bed when I was younger, and had encouraged me to wear my mask. He calmed me when I had grown excited or frightened (which was hardly any). He always was there for the important events, like my birthday and my graduations, no matter how much work there was to be done. Even little things mattered to him. Always, he would take the pictures I drew in the academy and pin them to the wall. One time, he framed a picture I had drawn.

It was of him and I. I was on his shoulders, my twig body colored with a black pencil. His was outlined black, but white inside. Both of us had crazy silver hair and large, odd smiles. My circles for hands were gripped inside his larger circles. I still have that picture, hanging by my desk.

Even though I cannot follow where he has gone, there will always be a bond between us. A bond that will never be broken, like the rock, like the body, like the name carved into the stone, by time. I hated him for what he did, I spat his name, but now, I realize that I will always love him. No matter what happens.

I will always have Sakumo Hatake, also known as my father.

End Part 1

---xXx---

Note: Sakumo Hatake committed a traditional Japanese suicide known as _seppuku_. It was often performed by Samurai and took two people to complete. The note given to the boy by his uncle was actually a death poem. Now, I do not know if Sakumo had actually written a death poem, so I gave him one. This is my adaptation of Sakumo Hatake's death.

Death poem translation:

"On a journey, ill: _  
_my dream goes wandering _  
_over withered fields."


	2. Part 2

NARUTO:

**BUT I DO HAVE A FATHER**

BY Marlonian Hayes

---xXx---

_A Tribute to Father's Day_

Part 2

The house is quiet this morning. I guess he isn't up yet. Always an early riser, although that trip to the playground must have wiped him out yesterday. Huh… he's just a bundle of energy. Maybe that's why I'm so reluctant to get out of bed today. The silence, its nice once in a while.

Well, it was nice. I can hear his little feet running through the halls of the small house. Just like every morning, he has to make his laps. I guess its his way of training for the academy. Either way, I don't mind waking up to it each morning.

Just as I thought this, the door to my own bedroom quickly slid open. The being to open it was too short to see from where I was laying on the hammock (which was his idea. I'm glad I followed up on it. Never slept better). However, it wasn't long before two gripped onto the white net and tipped it over just a bit. One of my legs slid over the side as I smiled down on the small face looking up.

"Good moming Imuka!" the child's sweet voice was as good as sugar to me. "Good morning to you too, Naruto." I said to him, my smile growing even broader, as I tussled his short blonde hair. With a giggle, the young boy pulled harder on the net, trying to pull himself up onto the hammock. "Naruto! Wait!" but I was too late.

The pressure on one side of the hammock caused the darned thing to tip. Before either Naruto, or I, realized it, I was sprawled on the wooden floor. My nose was pushed up and I swear I could see my scar. Sighing, I pushed my self up and looked at where the six year old was standing.

He just stood there, his back against the open door. Tipping his down a bit in shame, Naruto crossed his feet and placed his hands behind his back. Looking up at me a bit from under his hair, the young boy pouted his bottom lip. "I'm Sommy," Naruto's blue eyes glinted with unshed tears. I almost cried my self looking at his face. My colleagues warned me about this. They always told me I was a softy.

I sighed again and sat up. With one of my legs folded and another bent up, I just looked at the boy. Suddenly, a soft smile appeared on my face. "You know I can't stay mad at you," with that said, Naruto's face brightened up immediately. He smiled and quickly ran over to me. His outstretched arms wrapped around my neck as he gave me a large hug. Smiling, I returned the gesture.

Holding the child in my arms saddened me. Only one year ago, he was put into my care. Up till then, he was shuffled from house to house till he was able to walk. Then, he would usually wander the streets at such a young age. I bumped into him at the market one day, caught him stealing an apple. The little punk stuck out his tongue and three the fruit at me. I couldn't help but shake my head as I returned the item back to the clerk.

It was after that incident that I learned of whom the child was. My heart sank as pity quickly set in. Finally, the Third had enough of the child roaming the streets and ordered for him to be placed in a foster home. No one volunteered to take Naruto. So, I rose up and asked if I could care for the child. No one argued, feeling a little ashamed of themselves. Naruto is still young, and I've managed to look pass the fact that he has the Nine Tails within him.

Letting go of the child, I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "Now, what do you want for breakfast this morning?" As always, Naruto was a character and exaggerated his actions a lot. Placing a finger on his chin and looking to the ceiling, the six year old began to think. His face changed as fast as a girl's mood could. It went from sure to doubtful and back to certainty.

It was only a moment before the boy pulled his finger away and pointed it up triumphantly. "I've got it! Why don't we have mamen!" I let out the largest sigh possible before answering the young being. "Again?! You had that for lunch and dinner last night! Don't you want oatmeal or even some cereal? It wouldn't kill me to make some-"

"No!" he was always a willful child, why should this day be any different. Naruto jumped out of grasp and ran to the open door. "I want mamen! I love mamen." 'Yeah, but you don't have to eat it all the time.' I thought to my self as I stood from the floor and followed the young boy down the short hallway. He ran like he was starving, and at times it seemed that way. I swear, I have never seen any person eat like he does. Its as if instead of a stomach, he received a never ending pit.

_A few minutes later…_

Naruto sat at the table, although he squirmed on the floor with impatience. "Is it done yet?" the young boy asked innocently. I stood there, looking into microwave as the foam bowl spun round and round. The green numbers slowly counted down the minutes: 2:34, 2:33, 2:32, etc. I was becoming a bit impatient, even though the time was short. For some reason, when one is in a hurry, time slows down. It does it on purpose, I know it does. Torturing me and testing me, by making me put up with the six year old. He always became fidgety when it came time to eat. Not even the fastest microwave would be able to cook fast enough to keep up with the hungry child.

I almost sighed with relief when the machine finally beeped three times, and the light went off inside. Quickly popping open the door I reached in the for the foam bowl. My hand quickly retracted once it realized that I had not used a pot holder. Shaking my stinging hand, as if to cool of the fingers, I reached for one of the pads.

Grabbing the steaming bowl, I set it on the low table and went back for a spoon. Picking up the first one I saw, I turned back to the hungry boy and smiled as I placed the spoon next to the empty bowl… the bowl was empty! I blinked a couple times, just to make sure. When I rubbed my eyes, making certain it wasn't the drowsiness, I still saw an empty bowl where ramen had once been. Looking up at Naruto, I saw his usual teasing face. With his eyes closed and a large smile on his face, the boy simply said, "Do we have any more?"

"Na-Naruto… did you, did you- never mind," I sounded exasperated and placed a hand on my face as I realized why our food money was so short all the time.

_Later that day…_

I had to go to the academy to teach my classes. I didn't worry too much about leaving Naruto at home during the mornings. He had lived on his own for a year before I picked him up. Besides, the boy wasn't all too messy. He cleaned up what little mess he did make. It was rather sweet though. Sometimes I'd come home to see him asleep in the middle of the floor, a dirty towel by his head. It would be stained with juice or something, along with dirt and dust. I didn't have much time to clean when it came to my job, so I always took him out for the ice cream the next day, just to say thank-you.

Today, I didn't have many papers to work on, so I decided to bring them home at the end of the day, and spend lunch at home with Naruto. As I walked up to the front door, I half expected the young child to come rushing out at the sound of me stepping on the creaky steps. If that didn't attract him, then maybe the smell of ramen would.

However, that was not the case. All was silent, even as I opened the door. "Naruto?" I called into the empty house, a bit worried for I had opened the door to a rather dark living room. "Naruto? I brought lunch," I set my bag of ramen on the floor and walked over to one of the windows. The shades were all pulled down. Pondering on the idea for only a moment, I pulled down on the string to open them. As they zipped up to the top of the window, I turned around to look at the room, and froze in horror.

"Naruto!" my eyes were wide, with amazement and anger. On the floor boards there was paint, glue, glitter, and paper shreds all over the place. Marker lined the walls and balls of tape created little caterpillars on the wood. The crayons I had bought him were scattered, as if they had just been at war. I realized that one of my eyes were twitching, ever so slightly at the site. "NARUTO!" I yelled once more.

There was the familiar sound of little feet on the floor. Then a blonde headed boy peeped around the corner. He walked into the room and looked up at my face. It didn't take him long before he realized what was wrong with me. "Imuka, I'm sommy. I was just having some fun, and I accidentally got stuff all over the pace." Naruto walked further into the room, a bit unease at my horrified face.

"Naruto, what were you thinking? There's paint all over the floor and-" that's when I took a good look at the six year old. 'Oh I don't believe this!' I thought angrily as I looked at the boy. He had his shirt off, it either being clean or even worse than the boy. Markers and paint made many marks all over the boys chest, and green glitter was scattered in his hair. Paint reddened the boy's hands, when he saw me looking at them, he quickly placed them behind his back.

I was speechless. Unsure of what to do, I tried forming words. Nothing would come out, as my lips flexed, trying to figure out what to say. Finally, I decided I couldn't say anything. Lifting my hands into the air, and letting them fall back at my side was all I could do. Sliding against the window and onto the floor, I leaned my head back against the wall. Closing my eyes, I tried to take in everything. I tried to think it over, not wanting to really yell at the boy.

With my eyes closed, I heard the boy run back into the rooms. I didn't bother to open my eyes, trying to make the horrible scene go away. It was a few silent moments before the boy returned. I heard the rustling of paper as well, and didn't want to guess what it was. Finally, I felt a small hand, gently touch my knee. Slowly opening my brown eyes, I looked at the blonde standing in front of me.

His hands were behind his back, and a large folded piece of paper was clasped in between them. Looking into my eyes, the boy smiled shyly. "I tuly am sommy. I thought, since that special day was coming up, I'd do sometime for you. He Imuka, I made this fo you!"

Suddenly, the hands shot forward, the paper immediately unfolding. I saw that it was not one piece of paper, but many different color pieces taped together. Glitter swirls and painted letters read a happy message for me. I smiled at the gift and tried my hardest to hold back the tears.

Naruto never knew his parents. Never knew their names, their faces, their love. He grew to be five and a half before someone actually showed care for him. Lonely, at that age. It must have been hard, but children in the village showed just how tough they were. Naruto always looked confused at the other children and their parents. He asked so much of me, and I tried to give him most of the answers. He especially seemed interested in having a father. Someone to influence him. Someone he can look up to and want to be like when he's older. I just never thought…

"Happy Fathem's day Imuka!" Naruto wore that award winning smile of his. I took the large sign and set it aside, then grasped the child in a tight hug. At first, I think he was confused. He didn't hug me back, but just allowed me to hold him. My tears were coming, and I couldn't stop the happy sobs. "What's the mattem, Imuka. Don't you like it?"

"Thank-you, Naruto, thank-you." Then, I felt the boy's arms wrap around my own neck, as he whispered, "You welcome."

End of Part 2

---xXx---


	3. Part 3

NARUTO:

BY Marlonian Hayes

---xXx---

A Tribute to Father's Day

Part 3

The tall shadows that were trees passed by him. Dark greens and browns separated the every looming darkness between them. Faces, horrible smiling faces peered out at him as he raced further and further into the woods. Trying to escape, he did not realize that he was only further entrapping him self.

The grass was already wet with dew, which made it harder to keep his balance. But the laughing, the sneering, the staring, all of it forced the boy forward. He ran faster and faster, not really caring where he went.

Trees sped by on either side of him, the landscape never changing.

Finally, his body had had enough. His legs buckled suddenly, sending the boy falling face first into the wet grass. His tired mind wouldn't let him rest though, as he saw the chastising faces draw nearer. "No!" he screamed into the night, not realizing that no one was there to hear him.

Pushing him self back up, the young boy began to run again, his pale skin looking even paler against the moon light.

Even though his mind pushed him further, his body could not take it. It needed to rest, it needed a break from the running, it needed sleep. Again, the boy fell, and again he rose and ran. By now, his black pants had grown damp and his white shirt was covered in stains from the whipping branches and wet grass. His feet were sore and his legs even sorer. His chest heaved in and out with exhaustion, making every breath painstakingly necessary.

His time was up, his body could not tolerate any more. Giving out for the third time, the boy began to fall. But his knees hit a log half way, a log he had not seen before. Sending his body over the long, he suddenly found him self rolling down a steep hill. Rocks lined this hill, and they jabbed into his sides and ribs.

Too numb from the pain and the running, he did not feel the cold as it grasped his body. Lying at the bottom of the hill, the young child closed his eyes and did not resist when dreams came to take over him.

Two days later…

I remember running, I remember falling, I remember those horrible faces, and I remember waking up. I don't know why I woke up, I knew what life would be like if I did. But, I felt I had to.

The warmth, I think that's what I felt first. My body wasn't as numb as when the darkness enveloped me. Now, now I could feel my self. I knew I was there and didn't feel so disembodied. Still a little unsure, I twitched my right index finger: it seemed to work okay. So, I clenched my hand into a fist, that's when I felt something soft between my fingers.

Deciding, I should investigate, I slowly opened my eyes. Unfortunately, it wasn't slow enough, as light quickly blinded me. My eyelids slammed shut again, hurting from the sudden brightness. Again, I tried to open them. This time the light didn't bother me as much and I was able to open my dark eyes fully.

Blinking a couple of times, I soon realized that the light was attached to a tiled ceiling. Heaven, I thought it would be more cloudy or something. Why heaven? Where else would I be after I died? Or, could this be hell? The devil is known for playing tricks, maybe this is one of them.

Taking in a deep breath, I quickly realized that it was neither heaven nor hell, but somewhere in between. The air was filled with a pine smell, like some cleaner. It could only be earth. Wanting to be certain, I turned my aching head slowly. What I saw was a bit of a surprise.

There was no doubting it, I was in a hospital. This meant that someone had found me. Whom it was, I could have a guess for. But I had a hunch that my guess was right. As usual, everything was white, except the door and the few flowers. My room was a private one, with my bed by the window. This was across from the door. On the opposite side of the room there was a small end table with an empty vase on it. Flowers were painted on it instead.

An occupied chair sat next to the table. I smiled softly at the figure sitting in the cheap, plastic seat.

A man, most likely in his mid-twenties, sat there with his head in hands and elbows rested on his thighs. Spiked, mud brown hair was uncombed and the man's clothes were ruffled. Probably sensing that I was watching him, he slowly rose his head to look into my eyes. It was then that I realized that he must have been sitting there the whole time I had been here. Bags made him look twice his age and tired eyes slowly began to turn in a smile when he saw that I was awake.

Touched by how much he cared for me, my soft smile turned into a look of happiness and worry. He didn't seem to notice too much as a small smile spread across his face. Standing up from the chair, the man began to walk over to me, his face all too familiar. For some reason, I always liked how pronounced his cheekbones were.

Kneeling down beside me on the bed, the man placed a hand on my forehead and asked, "How ya feeling buddy?" I couldn't help but smile a full smile of happiness. However, when I tried to speak, my voice wouldn't come fully like my smile. Instead it was soft and a bit raspy. "My head hurts a little, but I'm okay." Shaking his head in agreement, the man stood up and walked over to the door.

I caught the sight of one of Konoha's nurses walking by. He grabbed her attention and she nodded when he was done speaking. Walking away down the hall quickly, I could only hear the clicks of her heels for a short time. Sighing, the man pulled him self back into the room and picked up the chair.

Setting it next to my bed, he could almost be eye level with me. I looked up into his happy eyes, I could tell that he was overwhelmed with joy. I gave a quick little smile, as if to say it was okay now. He nodded and then placed an arm around my abdomen, reading my mind. The man gently helped me up into a sitting position, knowing my body was still sore. "Thank-you," I rasped quietly.

Taking a quick moment to look out the window of my room, I could see a beautiful summer day. The trees were green and covered with many leaves. Birds sang and the clouds casually floated by. The trained ears of a shinobi could pick up many things, and Sarutobi-sensei always said I had a sixth sense. I could easily hear the many happy citizens walking the street outside.

"You know," I looked back to the man sitting by my bed, "You had me worried." I nodded shyly, putting some of my long black hair back behind my ear. Was I really that pale? I guess it would be hard to tell if I were sick by the color of my skin. Unless I turned pink! The thought made me laugh a little bit. Sarutobi-sensei became curious and leaned forward a bit. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing really," I tried not to speak too much, although my voice sounded a bit better. An awkward silence suddenly passed between us. I looked back down at my hands, not wanting to look him in the eyes again. I knew what I had done was rash and that it had worried him a lot. I couldn't help but feel ashamed and disgraced for my cowardly actions. "I'm sorry," I whispered, barely audible. I was close to tears and what little dignity I had left was wearing away. Somehow, I think he knew that.

Placing an understanding hand on my shoulder, soft words slowly made their way to me. "It's okay Orochimaru. I can understand what you're going through." For once, since I was even younger than I am now, I felt that I could trust someone. I could rely on Sarutobi's words and look to him for comfort. Something, I never could do with my father.

When I was silent, sensei continued, "A friend of mine, when we were young together, lost his parents when he was just a bit older than you. I thought he would pain forever. Every time I saw him, his eyes were red from crying. Soon, he started to separate him self from the rest of us: keeping inside and skipping classes at the academy." He sighed just a little bit. The short pause made me turn my head up, and then our eyes locked again. His still held a great deal of worry for me.

"So, what happened to your friend?" At this, a great smile spread across Sarutobi's face. "He realized that they still lived with him in his heart. He went on with his life and made up all the classes he'd miss after school. Soon, he became a great ninja, created his very own jutsu, and went on to become the second hokage."

At this, my mouth dropped open. I had no idea that my very own sensei had been good friends with the second. A smile suddenly spread across my face "Thank-you Sarutobi-sensei." I gently whispered, even though my throat was feeling much better. Sarutobi-sensei smiled and shook his head.

I was young and couldn't help it, besides, I don't think he minded at all. In fact, the action I was about to take might have eased him a bit. I quickly leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, the blanket on the bed falling off the bed in process, "I won't run from my fears any more." At first, he didn't react. Then, his face eased up a bit as he patted my back with one hand. "Instead, how about I help you face them," he said back.

I pulled away and looked into his now content eyes. I nodded gently and suddenly felt woozy. Putting my hand up to my forehead, I tried not to sway in my seat. Becoming my teacher again, Sarutobi-sensei gripped my wrist and placed a hand on my back. "Whoa, too much for you right now." I didn't resist or protest when he gently helped me lay back down. Pulling the blanket off the floor, he draped it over me and tucked in the ends around my body.

I smiled, just before succumbing my self to sleep. That last I saw was his gentle face watching over me, a small smile upon his lips. I smiled as well, then closed my eyes and entered into dreamland. All I could think about in my dreams was spending time with my father. Only, in his place, I saw Sarutobi-sensei: because a father is the greatest friend one can have.

End of Part 3

---xXx---

Note **I** _**love**_ Orochimaru, whether anyone else does or not.


End file.
